


Better Than Anything I Could Have Imagined

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't Let Me Look Terrible-verse, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Genderplay, High Heels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, daddy!Glenn, genderqueer!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Black High Heels." What happens after Daryl shows Glenn his new heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Anything I Could Have Imagined

Glenn was waiting up for him, just like Michonne had been for Andrea. It was a sweet kind of feeling, coming home to someone who actually cared enough to stay up just so that he could spend time with him. He was sharpening his machete, and it glistened in the low light. The younger man carefully placed it aside when he saw Daryl.

“Andrea gave me somethin'.” Daryl brandished the heels, and Glenn whistled appreciatively. 

“Nice! Wow, those really are something.” He held his arm out and the redneck sat down on the mattress next to him, nestling in close. Nothing made him feel safer than when Glenn had his arms around him.

“Yeah. They don't fit too good though. They're layin' down shoes.” The redneck looked at the young man with a grin, but Glenn only looked confused.

“Laying down shoes?” It clicked and his eyes went wide. “Oh wow. Ok, I think I need to see them on you right now. I mean, if you're not too tired.” 

Glenn stroked Daryl's shoulders, making the redneck lean into the touch. “Naw, I ain't.” He leaned in and kissed Glenn's neck, right where his pulse was. The younger man shivered at it. Daryl knew by heart where to kiss and where to touch his man to make him melt. He kicked off his boots, leaving his knee-highs on. The heels slipped on with some resistance, the material stiff and crackly as he fit his feet in them. He stood with care. The height of the heels pitched his feet forward, making it so he had to focus on his balance. Glenn whistled appreciatively. 

“They make your legs look nice.” He reached out and stroked the redneck's thigh, his fingertips going just the tiniest bit under the hem of his skirt. “But I think you're right. They're laying down shoes.” 

He tugged at the hem of the skirt and Daryl fell to his knees onto the mattress with a creak, and sprawled out on his side. He struck a pose, one leg bent up with his hands behind his head. “Like this?”

Glenn scoffed and rolled his eyes. Something about him brought out a playfulness that Daryl hadn't felt...ever, really. The younger man sprawled out next to him and stroked his cheek. 

“You wanna fool around a little?” 

He still asked. The redneck was thankful for that.

“Yeah.” Daryl slid closer, rolling Glenn onto his back and straddling his hips. His skirt flared out, making it so the redneck's behind was resting good and close to Glenn's groin. His hips moved with a slow wiggle at first.

“So you like the heels on me?” Daryl asked, a smirk dancing on his lips. He could feel Glenn start to stir underneath him. 

“I sure do. You look very sexy.” His hands ran up and down Daryl's thighs. They dipped down to rest on his inner thighs, Glenn's thumbs stroking the delicate skin where leg met crotch. Daryl sighed and stripped out of his sweater and shirt. Glenn watched him, smiling softly, and his thumbs pressed closer inwards. The redneck switched from a wiggle to a grind that made Glenn's breath hitch. He reached down and tugged off Glenn's long-sleeved shirt. The younger man was still a skinny thing, but Daryl knew that survival had turned him strong. It had gotten to the point where he could pin him and hold him down if he wanted to. The redneck loved that.

“You know if you want my pants to come off you're gonna have to get off of me.” Glenn's hands moved to the redneck's ass.

Daryl rose up, still straddling his hips. “Go on then.”

“You know-” Glenn pushed down his pants and underwear and kicked them away “-you're real lucky you're pretty. I don't know if I could deal with you otherwise.” 

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Daryl seated himself again, his time with Glenn's cock pressing up against the pink cotton panties he had on. They were a present from Kayla. They'd split one of those plastic-wrapped value packs. “You like me like this.”

Glenn's hands were on the back of his neck now and pulled him down for a long kiss. They tongues pushed back and forwards, not wanting to do anything else but taste each other. The younger man pulled away with a gentle nip at the corner of Daryl's mouth. “You're right. You're so hot when you're being a brat.” 

The redneck licked the little dip right under Glenn's bottom lip. “Had to kiss me that long to come up with a good comeback huh?” 

The younger man rolled him onto his back and pinned his wrists. “You keep talking like that and it's gonna take me a whole lot longer to give you what you need.”

Daryl squirmed. It wasn't often that Glenn got into this kind of mood, much to his chagrin. He liked having his gentle, sweet boyfriend get a little rough. A little dominating. It left Daryl feeling delicate, and that was a feeling that he'd yearned for all his life. That feeling like he was someone that deserved to be handled with that kind of intense care, both sweet and rough at the same time. 

“So what do I need?” Daryl arched his back, looking up at the younger man. He bit his bottom lip. It was still stained from the lipstick he'd been wearing earlier. Glenn let go of one of his wrists and traced the redneck's thin, red-stained lips with his thumb.

“You need me to tear your panties off and give it to you so good all you're gonna be able to do is lay there shaking. Am I on the right track?” 

Glenn smirked but he wouldn't have asked that question if he didn't expect an answer. That was the other reason Daryl liked it like this so much. It felt safe.

He spread his legs, resting his high heel clad feet on the mattress. “You've got it daddy.”

That was what Glenn liked to hear. The cotton of the panties offered no resistance to a sharp yank, and they were tossed aside. He laid down and pulled Daryl against him with one arm. He held onto him like that, with the redneck's back to his chest. His hand found it's way up Daryl's skirt. It grasped the redneck's cock and moved slow. 

“I love it when you call me that.” Glenn breathed against the redneck's ear. His hand moved with the kind of expert ease that comes after learning all of someone's buttons. He knew how fast he had to go, how he had to angle his hand. With all that expertise, he couldn't resist trying something new. 

His hand left Daryl's cock and caressed its way lower. The redneck didn't protest, he simply took hold of himself and stroked away as Glenn's fingers moved to that lovely spot between his hole and his sack. The younger man pressed two fingers firmly upwards on that spot, making Daryl writhe against him. 

“Feels nice huh?” Glenn asked before pressing a kiss that turned into a sucking bite onto Daryl's neck.

“Ye-fuck!” Glenn's fingers held the same pressure but began moving in circles.”Yeah.” Daryl had to keep his hand from moving too fast. He wanted it to last. When Glenn's fingers let up, then he did let out an angry whine. “Why did you-” Daryl fell silent when he felt those fingertips on his hole, gently stroking him. They hadn't tried anything like that before. 

“You wanna try?” Glenn's voice was soft again. Daryl turned his head so he could look at him as much as he could. “We could do it with just my fingers. If you want to.” 

His fingers did feel pretty nice. And Daryl had considered it in the past. He pushed his ass against them. Yeah. It was definitely nice.

“Yeah, with yer fingers. You got somethin' for it? Sure as fuck ain't doin' that dry.” Daryl grimaced at the memory of attempting to do that to himself when he was younger and even less experienced. It had been enough to put him off of the idea for a while. But he wanted Glenn inside of him now. 

The younger man slapped his thigh. “You dumbass, you really think I'd suggest it if I didn't have some sorta lube.” He pulled away and produced a bottle of slick. “It's not even expired yet.”

Daryl let out a shuddering laugh which grew into an uncontrollable fit. “Oh you know how to treat a girl right.” He wheezed out. 

“Damn right.” Glenn squeezed some out onto his fingers, and they took their place back against the redneck's hole. “Daddy's gotta treat his girl good.” 

Despite his laughter, Daryl wanted to make some sort of smart retort, but Glenn's finger pressing into him made him forget it. Instead his laughter slowed to an occasional hiccup. The younger man pressed into him up to the second knuckle and stayed still. 

“Talk to me baby. How does it feel?” Glenn's voice was low, and his breath was hot against Daryl's neck. The redneck let out a shuddering sigh.

“Feels good.” The younger man slowly rotated the finger inside of him and pressed it forward. Daryl let out a whimper and spread his legs wider. “Oh...oh fuck...that's...” 

Glenn held on to him tight as he moved his finger, trying to find the right position that would make Daryl feel good and not cramp his wrist. He pulled out and shook his hand. “Turn towards me.” He bit at Daryl's earlobe and the redneck obeyed, turning onto his side and facing Glenn. He hooked one of his legs over the younger man's legs. 

“Please-do that again.” Daryl ran his hand up Glenn's chest and rocked his hips, any sense of restraint gone. All he could think about was Glenn inside of him, and how badly he wanted this gorgeous man in front of him. Glenn grinned, and pressed his finger against Daryl's hole. He only pressed hard enough for the very tip of it to breach into it.

“Do what again?” Daryl scowled in frustration but Glenn kissed the expression off of his face. “I wanna hear my girl beg.” He wiggled his finger and was rewarded with a small moan from Daryl. “C'mon, give your daddy what he wants.” 

The way he asked it sounded like he was asking Daryl to hand him over a hammer or for him to make the bed. It wasn't growled, or commanded. It was simply requested. Daryl pressed his face against Glenn's neck and nuzzled, the throbbing inside his entire being too overwhelming to not answer honestly.

“I want my daddy to fuck me. Wanna have your fingers inside of me.”

Glenn slid one finger in and curled it. He pressed it against the right spot, moving it in slow circles. Daryl pressed and ground himself against Glenn. The younger man was hard and leaking now, drips of precum staining Daryl's skirt. He liked it like that, when the sex they had left them stained and messy. When all they could do by the end of it was hold onto each other despite the sweat and the smell of their bodies. 

“You feel so good sweetheart. So damn hot.” Glenn breathed out before kissing Daryl's temples. “That's my good girl.” 

Daryl couldn't respond with words, so he moved his hips faster and bit at Glenn's neck. The younger man was good at saying stuff that made Daryl fall apart as much as his hands did. Glenn pushed in another finger slowly, pressing harder against the redneck's prostate. Then neither of them found words necessary. The only communication they needed was how their bodies pressed closer. How Daryl's hand managed to wrap around both of their erections and stroke hard and fast. How their skin slid and stuck together. How, when he got close, Glenn could feel the redneck's hole clench and twitch around his fingers. That was when he forced himself to speak.

“That's it. That's it.” 

Daryl responded with a grunt and his hand moving faster.

“Fuck...That's my girl. Cum for me. C'mon.” Glenn shifted so that he could kiss Daryl on the lips. He held the redneck tighter, and felt how his body tensed. One of his high heels was digging into the back of Glenn's calf, and his socks felt way too warm. 

“Love you so much.” 

Daryl responded by holding his breath and coming, dripping onto his skirt and Glenn. The younger man smiled and laid kissed on the redneck's jaw. He'd shaved that morning, and the skin was slightly bumpy. He mumbled something against Glenn's neck as the younger man slid his fingers out of him.

“What's that?” Glenn asked. Daryl clumsily pushed him over and took hold of him.

“I said-” Daryl moved his hand with that little twist that made Glenn gasp. “-I love you too.” 

The torn up panties were useful for the cleaning up. Daryl stripped out of the skirt and the socks and left the heels in a jumble along with them by the side of the mattress. They were both quiet now, but that was fine. They were both perfectly content just to listen to each other's breathing. Daryl pressed his ear to Glenn's chest. He could hear the occasional gurgle as well as the consistent thump of the younger man's heart. Glenn combed through the redneck's hair. It was safe and loving, and so far beyond anything Daryl could have ever pictured for himself. 

He shifted, and his foot went over the edge of the mattress, grazing the smooth patent material of the high heels. Daryl had a lot of things now that he never thought he could've ever had. Glenn's fingers played with his hair, gently combing it out and letting it fall back down. Daryl nuzzled the younger man's chest, too thankful for the moment to say anything. Instead he just listened.


End file.
